The specification relates to providing a heads-up display in a vehicle for alerting users to roadway objects. In particular, the specification relates to determining which roadway objects the user did not see and providing a heads-up display that includes the unseen roadway objects.
Drivers often fail to notice traffic signs. This creates a safety hazard and may result in the driver getting traffic citations, or causing accidents. Existing technologies attempt to remedy the problem by displaying the traffic signs in a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) on a global positioning system (GPS) device. However, in order to interpret the information on the LCD, the user has to stop focusing on the road and refocus on the LCD, which can cause an additional safety risk. In addition, the information about the traffic signs can be too limited. Other existing technologies attempt to remedy the problem by generating a heads-up display (HUD) for all roadway traffic signs. However, this can result in distracting the user with extraneous information.